La manera de la cual nos conocimos
by kimiko-chan14
Summary: La verdad es que nunca había pensado cuando fue que llego a quererla tanto. Quizás había sido mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba. One-shots que iré subiendo con forme se me ocurran. Review?


La manera en que nos conocimos

Pareja: Neji y Tenten

Summary:La verdad es que nunca había pensado cuando fue que llego a quererla tanto. Quizás había sido mucho antes de lo que se imaginaba.

Aun recordaba ese día, el primer día de preparatoria el día que conoció a Tenten ese día había sido la primera vez que le intereso alguien más que el. Claro que no se dio cuenta años mas tarde. Sonrió. Le llevo mucho descifrar lo que sentía por aquella kunoichi. Si tenía que ser sincero Tenten le intereso desde el momento que cruzaron palabras. Claro no interés romántico suponía, aunque lo dudaba ya que tenían 10 años, pero algo de curiosidad por su peculiaridad.

Si aun recordaba ese día...

_El ruido de gritos de niños y pupitres levantándose y moviéndose era más insistente que nunca. Claro era el primer día de enseñanza en el instituto para ninjas de la hoja. Para muchos un día normal pero en el aula de los alumnos del primer año se podía respirar la emoción y excitación de los pequeñines. Iruka recorrió el aula con sus ojos por quinta vez.__**Son muchos**__. Pensó con una sonrisa entre feliz y preocupado. Era el primer año que estaba a cargo de un curso. Como recién empezaba el hokage pensó que sería ideal que empiece con lo básico. Estaba feliz, miro a todos sus alumnos, a muchos los había visto por la aldea, podía contar con los dedos a los cuales desconocía pero bastaba con una mirada en su registro para tener toda la información. Algunos apellidos le llamaron mucho la atención como ser el de Hyuuga Neji.__**Así que un Hyuuga está en mi clase.**__Sonrió orgulloso. Casi de inmediato lo busco con la mirada. No fue difícil ubicarlo puesto que sus ojos no eran nada comunes. Se encontraba sentado mirando perdidamente la ventana. Un par de chicas debatían para ver quién era merecedora de sentarse con él. Se contuvo de reír. Las dos niñas estaban gritándose a todo pulmón casi desesperadas. Era impresionante como se volvían locas por una cara simpática y un apellido importante. No les importaba para nada que el chico ni se molestaba en mirarlas y posiblemente nunca demuestre interés en ellas. Un leve sonido lo saco de sus pensamientos. Miro donde provenía el sonido. En la puerta estaba la nueva profesora de la cual no recordaba el nombre. Sonrió omitió el nombre para evitar preguntarle y pasar un mal rato._

_— ¿Se le ofrece algo? —hablo Iruka dirigiéndose a la puerta. Un ligero sonrojo apareció en la delicada cara de la joven que seguramente tenía unos cuantos años menos que Iruka. Este la miro confuso, y ella al verse examinada sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para sacar esas ideas que se le crearon al ver al profesor sonreírle de esa manera_

_—Sí, las armas para empezar el entrenamiento están casi listas solo requerimos que usted nos ayude a posicionarlas a su gusto— Hablo como si no habría pasado nada la maestra_

_—Ah… claro enseguida voy__—hecho un último vistazo a su curso y salió cerrando la puerta seguido de la joven._

_Neji no quito la vista del paisaje de la ventana sino hasta que escucho la puerta cerrarse. Miro hacia la puerta su profesor ya no estaba. Se relajo un poco, había notado la insistente mirada que le dedico segundos antes de irse. No le gustaba que lo miren así pero considero que devolverle la mirada seria una total falta de respeto hacia su superior. Así que opto por la mejor opción ignorar que no fue nada difícil si se consideraban los gritos que lanzaban las chicas de al lado. Odiaba eso porque no decidían admirarlo en silencio y alejadas. Si… esa sería la mejor opción. Pero sabía que ellas no lo harían. Escucho la puerta abrirse lentamente, deseo que fuera el profesor para que empiecen las clases y una de ellas se vea obligada a sentarse de una vez y calmar todo el alboroto que ocasionaban. No le importaba cual, de todas formas no cruzaría ni una sola palabra con ella. Finalmente la puerta se abrió. Neji bufo, no era el profesor era tan solo una niña que había llegado retrasada, La miro detenidamente no era común, vestía ropas diferentes, que si mal no recordaba eran de la zona oriental, y se peinaba de manera peculiar, llevaba dos conguitos que la hacían ver como una pequeño panda tenía una mirada llena de curiosidad y desbordaba alegría. Miraba hacia todos lados, buscando un asiento, supuso Neji. La siguió mirando un rato mas, examinándola, sus miradas se cruzaron. Ella sonrió tanto con los labios como con sus ojos. Los ojos de Neji se abrieron sorprendidos. Esa sonrisa la había visto antes, la recordaba, era la sonrisa que llevaba su madre en la única foto que tenia, una sonrisa que al mirarla lo tranquilizaba y llenaba de felicidad. Se sacudió la cabeza bruscamente, no podía estar comparando a esa niña con su madre. Decidió no mirarla más. Lo confundía, pero le fue difícil y sin darse cuenta se encontraba mirándola de reojo, la niña estaba caminando hacia él ¿acaso quería sentarse con él? Su corazón dio un vuelco solo con imaginárselo, sentía como latía muy rápido, sus manos estaban sudando y se sentía nervioso un ligero dolor en el estomago lo molesto. Luego recordó a las dos niñas al lado de él, era imposible, aquella niña no se sentaría con el ya que ellas estaban primero y burlarlas sería difícil y no podía imaginarse a esa niña pelearse por sentarse con él. Miro a las niñas con resentimiento y decidió volver la vista al paisaje que se encontraba al lado de él.__¿Cuál será su nombre? ¿Tendrá mi misma edad? ¿De dónde viene? ¿Por qué viste así?____Esas preguntas cruzaron por la mente del Hyuuga. Bufo enojado, no le gustaba quedarse con las dudas. Frunció el seño lo mejor era olvidarse, intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa pero una vocecilla lo interrumpió_

_—Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Tenten—__Neji se siento molesto al fin alguna de esas tontas había ganado y se había sentado con él. Giro un poco para ver cuál de las dos, si la pelirroja o la rubia. Pero no se encontró con la cabellera rubia ni con una roja si no con una de un cabello color café. Sus músculos se tensaron inmediatamente y el malestar en el estomago volvieron. Su corazón latió muy rápido sus manos volvieron a sudar. Era esa niña se encontraba al lado de él, miro por encima de su cabeza a ver a las niñas ¿Qué había pasado con ellas? Acaso la dejaron pasar así como si nada o ella las había corrido, no entendía nada, las niñas seguían discutiendo sin darse cuenta que el "premio" ya había sido arrebatado. La niña de ojos achocolatados lo miro curiosa._

_—_ _Y bien… me dirás tu nombre o… ¿no sabes hablar?__—__dijo riéndose de su broma. Pero al ver la cara de Neji que no demostraba ninguna muestra de diversión se detuvo y espero a que el hable_

_—_ _¿No sabes mi nombre?__—__más que una pregunta fue como si el chico estuviera diciendo algo sorprendente. Tenten lo miro confundida_

_—No… ¿debería?__—pregunto muy confundida. Pero no tanto como se encontraba el Hyuuga. ¿Quién era ella? Vestía raro y no sabía que estaba frente un Hyuuga. No era por presumir pero cualquiera en esta aldea sabría quien es al menos su apellido. Bastaba verlo a los ojos._

_—_ _¿De dónde eres?__—__pregunto el chico rápidamente. La castaña ni se molesto en replicar porque evadió su pregunta y respondió con una amplia y amigable sonrisa_

_—vengo de otra aldea lejos de aquí, nos mudamos hace unos 3 meses_

_3 meses era suficiente como para saber quiénes eran en la aldea o por lo menos las familias importantes los clanes o algo. La puerta volvió a abrirse pero esta vez era el profesor Iruka que al entrar hablo fuerte_

_—Por favor tomen asientos todos la clase comenzara—__las dos niñas que por poco Neji olvidaba fueron a toda prisa intentando ganar el asiento por el cual habían debatido casi desde que llegaron. Dos gritos se escucharon posiblemente en todo el instituto_

_—_ _¿QUIEN ERES TU?__—__la pregunta era dirigida a Tenten que sonrió mientras contestaba_

_—Hola mi nombre es Tenten—__hablo sin percatarse que eran el centro de atención y las miradas asesinas que le dedicaban las dos niñas_

_—POR SI NO LO SABIAS NOSOSTRAS ESTABAMOS PELEANDO POR ESTE ASIENTO — grito la pelirroja. Tenten las miro sorprendida_

_—Ah ¿sí? ¿Qué tiene de especial?__—__pregunto con inocencia la de los conguitos. Unas venas se formaron en las cabezas de amabas chicas_

_—No finjas__—__dijo la otra en un susurro peligroso—__sabes muy bien que Neji Hyuuga se sienta al lado tuyo—__Tenten miro al lado de ella viendo al chico que la miraba al entrara Neji Hyuuga así se llamaba pero… ¿Qué tenia de especial? Lo examino un poco mas estaba por preguntarles pero el hablo_

_—_ _Lo mejor será no causar problemas—__dijo en un tono normal sin mirar a ninguna de las tres—__las chicas se sonrojaron era la primera vez que les hablaba—__el profesor Iruka puede castigarnos—__mintió el Hyuuga consiente que el profesor estaba distraído escribiendo algo en la pizarra. Las dos niñas le dedicaron una sonrisa y dijeron al unisonó_

_— ¡Hai Neji-san!__—__Tenten las miro soltando una pequeña risa al instante estas la fulminaron con la mirada y se dirigieron a sentarse a unos cuantos asientos delante de ellos_

_—Hai Neji-san__—__hablo Tenten en son de burla con el mismo tono meloso que ellas habían usado. Neji la miro y le dedico una media sonrisa_

_—_ _¿Por qué insistían en sentarse contigo?__—__pregunto Tenten sonriendo. Neji se tenso más si es posible. Su sola presencia lo ponía nervioso a eso aumentar que las preguntas que hacia aquella niña eran… incomodas ¿que se suponía que respondería? ¿Porque es miembro de una familia poderosa? ¿Porque les parezco guapo? Sacudió su cabeza sonaba tonto. La voz del profesor lo salvo nuevamente._

_—Por favor anoten esto en un cuaderno que tengan ya que es de vital importancia, y no olviden que un gran ninja no es solo por sus habilidades físicas si no también mentales—__dijo Iruka, se escucho como cuando su antiguo profesor hablaba de eso y nadie le prestaba atención y a decir verdad se sintió raro. No puedo evitar mirar al Hyuuga nuevamente para ver cuál de las dos chicas había ganado la guerra por el asiento de al lado, se sorprendió al ver que no era ni la rubia ni la pelirroja era otra y no parecía babear como las otras por él. Miro su registro para saber su nombre ya que anteriormente no la había visto en la aldea. Tenten. Vio su nombre y busco si estaba escrito su apellido pero curiosamente no había rastros de su apellido. Su curiosidad fue mayor al ver que no era de la aldea si no que había llegado hace al menos pocos meses. No pudo aguantarse y decidió preguntárselo._

_—eh… Señorita Tenten__—__llamo fuerte y alto el profesor Iruka. La aludida levanto la pequeña cabecita y apenas pudo distinguirse sino hasta que se levanto de su asiento y con una leve reverencia respondió_

_— ¿Si Iruka-sensei?_

_—Me llamo la atención que su apellido no se encuentra en los registros—dijo hablando pausadamente— ¿Me podría sacar de la duda y decírmelo?- finalizo con una sonrisa intentando calmar a la niña que se había puesto nerviosa al hablar de su apellido__¿Por qué será?____Se pregunto Neji mientras la veía de reojo. La niña en un acto de nerviosismo empezó a mover sus manos. Neji sonrió involuntariamente, la verdad era que se veía adorable_

_—No… no puedo—__hablo bajando la cabeza mostrándose apenada. En ese momento Iruka dejo de sonreír y la miro con todavía más curiosidad que antes_

_—_ _¿Por qué?__—__pregunto aun en tono de calma_

_—No tengo—__dijo rápidamente la castaña, al instante un montón de murmullos se escucharon en toda la clase. Tenten resoplo dando a entender a los que aun seguían atentos a ella en vez de chismosea que explicaría—De donde yo vengo las mujeres no tienen apellidos, sino que—__paro un rato y bajo la voz avergonzada, un ligero sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas volviéndolas más rosadas de lo que ya de por si eran__—__la mujer obtiene un apellido solo cuando contrae matrimonio—__dijo hablando de la misma forma como su mama le había explicado al preguntarle lo mismo_

_**Tenten Hyuuga**_

_Fue lo primero que pensó Neji al escuchar lo que decía la castaña. Al instante los colores se le subieron al rostro, se sintió acalorado. Iruka noto esto inmediatamente y preocupado pregunto_

_—Neji ¿ocurre algo?__—__al escuchar su nombre el Hyuuga se paro firmemente_

_—nada profesor… solo… ¿puedo ir al baño?__—__pregunto Neji. seguía sintiéndose mal. Se sentía caliente y además le dolía ligeramente el estomago_

_—Claro—__dio el permiso el profesor Iruka y al instante Neji salió sin mirara a nadie. Seguía rojo casi tanto como el tomate. Culpo a sus pensamientos traicioneros y fue directo al baño pensando_

_**¿Qué me está pasando?...**_


End file.
